1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling tool including a chuck for receiving a drill, and a cooling medium delivery conduit for delivering a cooling medium to the drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the formation of bores in hard constructional components formed of concrete, stone, steel and the like, it is necessary to deliver to a working position a large amount of cooling medium for cooling the drill and for removing drillings. German Utility Model DE-GM 8 200 668 discloses, e.g., a drilling tool which cooperates with a cooling medium delivery conduit for delivering a cooling medium. The delivery conduit opens into the interior of the drilling tool housing in the chuck region, wherefrom the cooling medium reaches the interior of the support member of a drill. The delivery conduit is connected with a pump which is arranged in a reservoir with the cooling medium. For the delivery of an amount of the cooling medium corresponding to the pump output, the pump should be each time switched on before each drilling operation and switched off after each drilling operation.
An object of the present invention is a drilling tool with a simple and reliable delivery of a cooling medium and with the amount of the cooling medium, which is delivered to a working position, being adjustable on demand.